Qui suis je?
by Ambresa
Summary: Pendant les vacances de Noël 1974, un garçon de 14 ans se pose La Grande Question pour décider de sa Vie : Qui es-t-il ?
1. Default Chapter

Présentation  
  
Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient tout est à Joanne Kathleen Rowling. C'est un plaisir d'écrire des fictions avec ses personnages (sauf que là je m'avance en terrain inconnu puisque que ce personnage est assez «mystérieux ») donc je ne gagne PAS d'argent. Pas de procès non plus, merci.  
  
Après cette entrée en scène qu'oblige à faire le disclaimer, place à la présentation (je délire complètement ce matin ne «chercher pas à comprendre » comme dit ma prof de français de l'année dernière).  
  
Le personnage qui va entrer en scène est un terrain inexploré pour moi, j'ai écrit le chapitre I pour m'amuser et répondre à certaines questions que la plupart des gens se posent - donc moi-même et une certaine amie très proche -.  
  
Le nom et le prénom du 'héros' ne seront dévoilé qu'à partir du second chapitre - si quelqu'un s'intéresse à cette histoire ! - mais je sais que ça embête de ne pas savoir «qui » est le personnage centré. J'essaierai, si possible, de garder l'intrigue jusqu'au bout - mais si vous aller chercher dans «personnage » et tous les autres critères de Fanfiction.net, c'est certain que vous saurez qui est le personnage ! - pour surprendre.  
  
Je ne connais pas le nombre de chapitres mais j'essaierai d'en envoyer un bon paquet avant la fin des vacances, ceci dit, le chapitre I est déjà écrit.  
  
Bonne future lecture qui ne devrait pas tarder,  
  
Ambre Saphira P ; 


	2. Prologue

****

Qui suis-je ?

Chapitre I : _Prologue_

Qui_ suis-je ?_

Cette question me hante. Qui suis-je ?

Je voudrai tant avoir une réponse !

Qui suis-je_ ?_

J'aimerai pouvoir me dire que tout savoir n'est pas bon, que la connaissance est mauvaise, mais cette phrase revient encore et toujours pour me déstabiliser.

Qui suis_-je ?_

Suis-je un pion, une marionnette que quelqu'un plus haut_ gouverne ?_

Une poupée de chiffons que contrôle le joueur_ ?_

Je dis, écris, lis, ris toutefois Vis-je_ ?_

Passer ses nuits à se retourner dans son sommeil, pleurant amèrement les rêves d'autrefois, est-ce_ une Vie ?_

J'en ai plus qu'assez !

Je veux partir, tout recommencer !

Pourquoi suis-je…moi_ ?_

Qui suis-je ?

__

Non ! Stop ! Plus ces_ mots ! Je ne veux plus de _cette_ signification inconnue !_

Qui suis-je ?

Je pourrai être n'importe qui_ d'autre, une petite réponse m'attendrait dans de chaleureuses pièces familiales._

Moi ?

Non, la chaleur a quitté mon cœur depuis bien longtemps. Seul subsiste cet_ espoir insensé que peut-être un jour ça changera…_

D'ici là, espérons.

" L'espoir est un menteur " j'ai lu cette phrase quelque part pour qu'elle me déchire encore plus…

" Tant qu'il y a de la Vie, il y a de l'Espoir " après tout, on peut espérer malgré le fait que ces_ rêves ne se réaliseront jamais…_

Je le sais.

La chance n'a jamais été de mon coté.

Suis-je maudit ?

J'en ai juste assez ! 

Qui suis-je ?

L'habituel goût âpre réveilla le jeune homme qui voulut se lever pour saisir la carafe d'eau, faisant ainsi passer l'inquiétude de la nuit, l'envie de se suicider, les larmes et le désespoir qu'il éprouvait durant l'apparition des ombres de sa Vie.

Alors que le garçon attrapait le verre qui contenait le liquide incolore, une voix s'éleva dans le silence des ténèbres.

" - Encore debout ? ! "

**************************************************************

****

Natacha : Merci pour la review, vite après environ 5 jours… c'est pas vraiment ça ! Sinon je n'ai pas compris _*recrache c poumons*_. Honte à moi si c'était un jeu de mots ou pris au figuratif ! ( Je suis même pas capable de connaître ma propre langue ! _Quelle nulle !_)

Joyeux Noël (en retard !), Bonne Année, Meilleurs vœux …

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Disclaimer : le voici, le voilà, l'éternel _disclaimer _! Je précise que rien ne m'appartient. Le personne principal est à Joanne Kathleen Rowling, qui est assez aimable pour me permettre de le lui piquer, le temps qu'elle écrive le tome VI.

Je ne fais qu'écrire, avec des mots à la littérature française, donc, ce qui est à moi est juste la tournure des phrases, l'idée et la forme de vie du récit.

Je me suis inspirée… d'un amie, la même que celle de ma fiction _"Fils ou traître ? " - _elles sont en parallèles malgré le fait que les personnages ne se rencontreront sûrement pas ! -.

Merci de lire mes 'délires personnels'**, **Joyeux Noël (en retard !), Bonne Année, Meilleurs vœux …

__

Ambre Saphira P. 


End file.
